Electronic devices including computers, smart phones, and the like recently support various application programs (also, referred to as ‘applications’) and are being developed to display the applications through images (e.g., icons, and the like) in a graphic interface operating system.
In the graphic interface operating system, a color is a design factor having the greatest visual effect and is a visual factor which makes images appear to be different depending on the arrangement of colors. Accordingly, various colors are diversely used in images (e.g., icons) to display a large number of applications.
If various colors of application images are used to display various types of information related to applications, the application related information can be displayed with a sense of unity. In order to use the colors of the application images for the display of the application related information, the colors need to be extracted from the application images.
However, in color extraction methods of the related art, colors are extracted by setting the color value of an entire image to an average value, and therefore, the extracted colors are more cloudy or darker than original colors of the image.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method of extracting a color in the electronic device, which can extract the most representative and important color, which is more vivid, from an image (e.g., an icon) displaying an application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.